


Dressed In Love

by iloveromance



Category: Little House on the Prairie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: A disagreement between Charles and Caroline distresses Laura and causes a temporary rift in their perfect marriage. But when an unusual compromise is reached, she realizes the true meaning of love. (Episode: "The High Cost of Being Right.")





	1. Chapter 1

Caroline Ingalls couldn't help smiling as she pinned the new shirt around her husband's arms and shoulders. He looked incredibly handsome, but she would never admit it in front of their daughter Laura, even if it was the God's honest truth.

Charles Ingalls was the most attractive man she'd ever laid eyes on, but it wasn't right to embarrass Laura. And so Caroline decided to keep her sentiments to herself. Best to save those until after the girls went to bed.

"You see, now that's the trouble with having a little extra money." Charles was saying. "I end up standing her trying on new clothes that I don't need in the first place."

Caroline patted him playfully. "Hush now. If it were up to you, you'd go to church in your long johns!"

Charles laughed out loud. "I'd do it too, just to see the look on Mrs. Olson's face!"

His laughter was joined by Caroline and Laura's and Caroline could just picture Mrs. Olson's appalled expression. Charles would certainly be the talk of Walnut Grove, and she was certain that word of his unusual church attire (or lack thereof) would even reach Mankato.

"I'm finished now." She said when the laughter had died down.

Charles smiled and removed his shirt. "Thank you, my dear."

While he changed, she held up a yard of light blue material that she'd purchased at Olson's Mercantile the day before. It wasn't often that she was able to buy such dear things and she had to admit that the opportunity made her happy.

"That's beautiful." Charles said. "That's going to make a fine new dress for you! You'll be the prettiest woman in Walnut Grove, not that you aren't already!"

As always she blushed at her husband's sentiment and wished that he'd save such compliments until after the girls went to bed. But he'd never comply choosing instead to let anyone around them know how much he loved her. And come to think of it, that wasn't such a bad thing.

"Thank you, but this happens to be a shirt for you." She said proudly.

To her surprise, his eyebrows rose. "For me? You're not going to catch me wearing that!"

Hurt, she turned to face him. "Well, land sakes! Why not?"

"Come on Caroline, that's pretty sissy looking material there!"

"It is not!" she retorted, feeling strange to be spoken to this way by her husband.

"It is too! I'm not going to wear that!"

Caroline swallowed hard. "Well, it just goes to show what I get for trying to do something nice for you and-."

"STOP IT!"

Shocked by their daughter's outburst, Caroline and Charles fell silent as their eyes moved to Laura.

"What in the world?" Caroline asked. It wasn't like Laura to raise her voice like this.

Laura sat at the table, her eyes filled with tears as her lower lip trembled. "I don't want you fighting!" She said in a shaking voice.

Charles moved toward her. "Baby, we weren't fighting!"

"YOU WERE!" Laura yelled.

"We were just having a disagreement!" Caroline said.

"No!" Laura replied. "You were fighting just like Mrs. And Mr. Garvey and now they're getting a divorce! They won't even talk to each other!"

Caroline's heart went out to her daughter. It was hard on everyone, knowing that a once-happy couple like the Garveys, wouldn't be married much longer. Why, she couldn't even imagine not being married to Charles for a moment. And when she looked at Laura's pained expression, she knew that the feeling was mutual.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Laura…"

Charles rushed to Laura's side and put his arms around her, but as soon as he touched her, Laura began to sob.

"Hey, hey come on now…" He said soothingly. "You don't think your mother and I would do that, do you?"

Laura nodded. "I can't help it!"

"Look, you and your sisters have disagreements, right?"And sometimes you get your way, don't you?"

"Yeah?"

"Sure you do. And sometimes you don't get your way, right?"

"Yeah?"

"But sometimes you have to compromise, even if it means going against what you originally intended."

"Well it's the same with grown-ups. In fact, I'm going to give in to your ma, right now. Caroline, go ahead and make that shirt!"

Caroline's heart filled with love for her husband who was more wonderful than she thought possible and it was all she could do not to rise from her chair and throw her arms around him.

"Oh Charles…"

"But I'm not going to wear it." He said with a wink.

Again they all laughed, but she didn't understand.

"Then why would you want me to make it if-."

"Because it will make you happy, Caroline." He replied. "And that's all I've ever wanted, for my family to be happy."

She blushed once more. "Well... if you insist."

"I insist. Now, I've got to do some work on the barn, so you'd best get started on that shirt."

"All right."

He picked up his work boots and headed for the door, stopping to kiss Caroline on the forehead. And that's when she noticed Laura grinning brightly.

"Young lady, I believe that you have homework to do!"

"Yes ma'am." Laura said, her smile disappearing as she reluctantly returned her attention to her schoolwork.

But as Caroline began to smooth the blue fabric in her hands, she could just picture how smart her husband would look in his new shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment, Caroline stared at the material in her hands, unable to understand why Charles would insist that she make a shirt that he clearly wouldn't wear.

She supposed she could see his point. The fabric was awfully bright and not at all like the clothes had he normally worn. But that was the idea. What was the harm in trying to stand out a little? And if it would make her happy…

Eagerly she grabbed a needle and thread and set to work. She was going to make certain that it was a shirt that he'd be proud to wear.

She worked diligently into the night; long after Laura had gone to bed. And when she felt Charles' gentle hand on her shoulder, she opened her eyes, suddenly aware that she'd fallen asleep.

"It's late." Charles said quietly. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

"I will. I just haven't finished this shirt yet." She said, hurrying to get back to her sewing.

"That can wait until tomorrow. You've had a long day and you need your rest. And I could use some company." He said, motioning to their bedroom.

She looked into his eyes and sighed. He always knew the right thing to say. She took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the bedroom. He was right. The sewing could wait till tomorrow. The rest of her night belonged to him.

In no time at all she had checked on Laura and dressed for bed, smiling when she found that Charles was already asleep.

She climbed into bed and leaned to kiss him. "Goodnight, Darling." But then she felt his arms around her, pulling her toward him.

"Charles, what are you doing?" She laughed, pretending to get away from him.

"Oh no… you're not getting out of my arms that easily! Come here…" He grinned, giving her a most memorable kiss.

"What if Laura hears us?" Caroline said, her hushed whisper muffled by his mouth on hers.

"Then she'll know how much we love each other." He replied. "I want to make sure there's no chance that she'll think that we're getting a divorce."

At the reminder of their dear friends, Caroline abruptly pulled out of his arms and turned onto her side, fighting the sudden tears that arose.

"Caroline, honey, what is it?" He asked, turning on his side, his strong arm wrapped around her.

"What's happening to us, Charles?" She asked, relieved to finally get the words out. It was a question that she'd dreaded ever since Laura's outburst, but one she needed to have the answer to.

"What are you talking about?"

"Laura. Why would she even think…"

"Honey, kids hear things from other kids and they get the wrong idea…"

"But they are getting divorced, Charles! How could Jonathan and Alice do such a thing? I thought they loved each other!"

"Well, they did, but sometimes…"

"What if it happens to us?"

He turned onto his back, allowing her to rest her head on his strong chest while she cried.

"Caroline when we stood in front of that minister all those years ago I made a promise to love you till the day I die. And I intend to keep that promise. I will never stop loving you, even into the after-life and you can carve it on my headstone because it's the Lord's truth. Come on now… Look, I know this thing with the Garvey's is difficult for everyone but things have a way of working out, so it's best to leave it in God's hands. Now it's late, so… try to get some sleep."

She smiled through her tears. "All right. Goodnight, Charles."

"Goodnight Caroline."

The comfort of his arms around her was all the reassurance that she needed. Their love would last forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked toward the window. It was still dark out and she had no idea what time it was. The moonlight streamed into the window, casting a glow across the bed, illuminating Charles' face. How was it possible that he was even more handsome in the soft glow of the moon? His dark hair, the curve of his jawline, the lips she longed to kiss...

The urge to wake him and show him how much she loved him was strong; almost too strong to bear. But he worked so hard and she would never forgive herself if she was the cause of him being too tired to work. She depended on him to make a living for the family and jobs were dear. But perhaps, at least for now, there was another way to show him how she felt.

As quietly as possible she pulled back the covers, careful not to disturb her sleeping husband. She swung her feet over the bed, wincing as they hit the cold floor. Perhaps she should have bought some slippers instead of material that her husband clearly hated. But she couldn't think about that now. She had work to do, and she had to do it quickly.

With a sigh she padded into the family room and gathered her sewing supplies. A flickering candle was the only light she needed as she set to work; the light bouncing against the wooden walls of their home. As she had done before, she worked diligently, hoping to finish by the time Charles rose for breakfast.

The sight of the material made her smile. She supposed she should have bought something darker and more suitable for a man of Charles' stature, but she had her reasons for buying this particular fabric. The soft blue material made her think of a warm summer's day; the rare kind where there was a light breeze and not a cloud in the sky. It was the kind of day she enjoyed most, spending time outdoors with her girls and her husband.

But of course Charles wouldn't understand. He might be touched by the sentiment, but she knew that he'd never understand her love for such a beautiful color. Even Mrs. Olson didn't understand, but that wasn't saying a lot at all. The woman rarely understood anything, choosing instead to throw disgusted looks Caroline's way.

But the harsh memories of Mrs. Olson were soon overshadowed by the reason for all of Caroline's hard work; her love for her husband. And once again, their love affair stretched out in her mind, like a beautiful picture book with every color of the rainbow; light blue being the most prominent.

It was the warmth of these memories that motivated her until at long last the shirt was finished. She could hardly wait to see his reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

She was in a deep sleep when she felt Charles' kisses on her cheek. The touch of his lips made her sigh, just as they had all these years. "Charles…"

"Good morning, Sunshine." He said dreamily. "Sleep well?"

The question made her laugh, for she'd barely slept at all. But there was no harm in telling a little white lie, that wasn't really a lie at all.

"I slept wonderfully, in your arms."

"Well that's good, because you deserve it. You work hard and…"

"Ma?"

They sat upright in bed, startled to see Laura standing in the doorway.

"Laura, what are you doing?"

"What's this?" Laura asked; her eyes filled with innocence.

Caroline blinked when she saw Laura holding the shirt she'd worked so hard on. "Oh… that's…"

"Caroline, did you finish that shirt already?" Charles asked.

She winced, certain that he'd be angry with her. She promised him she'd go to bed, and she did, but…

"It wasn't hard." She said sheepishly. "Besides, I made it for you. It was supposed to be a surprise."

Immediately Laura's smile disappeared. "Oops…"

"Oops, is right!" Charles said. "Go and check on your sister! And get dressed for breakfast!"

"Yes Sir!" Laura said, scrambling out of the room. Her footsteps could be heard above them as she scrambled up the stairs.

Alone once more, Charles smiled at her. "I'm sorry Laura spoiled your surprise."

"Oh it wasn't much of a surprise, actually." Caroline said, getting dressed as quickly as possible. "After all, you did tell me to go ahead and make it."

"That's right. I did, didn't I?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, content to kiss his soft lips. "That's right. You did. And I can't wait to see how it looks on you. You'll be the most handsome man at church tomorrow, not that you already aren't."

As she dropped her hands to her side and hurried to get dressed, Charles started to laugh; a big hearty laugh, the way he'd done the night before when he vowed to go to church in his long johns. His laughing continued, causing her to turn in surprise. "What's so funny?"

"It sounded like you said I can't wait to see how it looks on you."

"That's exactly what I said." She replied, eying him in confusion.

"Caroline you can't be serious! I'm not wearing that!"

Once more the uneasy feeling returned. "Why not?"

"We already had this discussion yesterday! I told you I'm not wearing it and that's final!"

"Then why did you want me to go to all that trouble to make it?"

"Because as I told Laura, sometimes you have to do things even if they aren't what you want."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm not wearing that God-awful shirt!"

"Fine, Charles. I completely understand." She said, praying to the lord that Charles wouldn't hear the trembling in her voice.

Her eyes filled with tears and she turned away, feeling more hurt than she ever imagined. "I-I'll be back in a little while."

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I…. I need to go and check on Alice Garvey. She's… I'll be back in a little while. Would you please see that the girls get their breakfast? And make something for yourself too!"

"But Caroline…"

She pulled on her shoes and her bonnet, and raced out the door. She felt terrible for lying outright to her husband, but the feeling was nothing compared to the pain she felt in her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline ran out of the house, trying desperately to contain her tears. She couldn't let anyone see her, especially anyone she knew. Alice Garvey would immediately want to know what was wrong, and even though Alice was her dearest friend, Caroline didn't think she'd be able to explain it to anyone. And Mrs. Olson… if word of this humiliation got out, there was no telling what conclusions she would come up with. It wouldn't take long before the entire region knew, even if they were only rumors. Word traveled fast when it began with Mrs. Olson and Caroline just couldn't take that chance.

And so she ran and ran until she came to a cluster of trees. It was a familiar place, one that calmed her when she came here on picnics with Charles and the girls. But now it was the perfect location for being alone. She slumped down in front of an old oak tree, sobbing into her hands. She cried until she had no tears left and found that there were still more to spare. She vowed to stay here as long as she could, away from her troubles and alone in her own world.

She missed Charles and her girls terribly, but for now this is where she was meant to be. Why didn't he understand that she made the shirt out of love? So what if it was the wrong color and it clearly embarrassed him? Would it hurt him to wear it one time? Didn't he realize how many hours she had put into making that shirt simply because he told her to? Of all the nerve-

But he was right. She was foolish to waste their hard-earned money on such frivolousness. She'd already made him one shirt; a perfectly good shirt that would last him through several winters, and even a few summers. She should have bought something practical, like new shoes for the girls or used the material to make them dresses. She certainly didn't need a new dress. Her brown one was just fine.

Charles always told her that she was the prettiest woman in Walnut Grove, no matter what she wore. She still remembered how she'd purchased a flowery blue print material that she'd planned on making into a dress for herself. But at the last minute, she decided to make dresses for Mary and Laura. And when she found herself the subject of Laura's school paper, she couldn't have been prouder.

"Caroline?"

She squeezed her eyes shut; the memories of her husband so vivid that she could hear his voice. But that was impossible because he was….

His fingers touched hers and she gasped as her eyes flew open revealing his handsome face. "Charles..."

"I was a fool, Caroline. Can you forgive me?"

That was all it took to send her to her knees, sobbing.

Charles was beside her in an instant, holding her in his arms while she cried. "I'm sorry, Caroline." He whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

"Oh Charles!"

She cried until she was certain there were no more tears, and wearily slumped against him.

"Come on, let's get you home."

Unexpectedly he scooped her up in his arms and she clung to him like a frightened child. He carried her all the way home and as he had on their wedding day, carried her over the threshold setting her feet down on the wooden floor with the gentleness of a feather.

"You're exhausted." He said pointedly. "Why don't you go and get some sleep? Laura can take care of the girls and I'll be out in the shed doing some work. She can handle things around the house and she'll make sure that you're not disturbed."

"But…"

"No buts! Now, it's Saturday and you're entitled to your rest! I know that day is usually reserved for Sundays but this is my house and what I say goes!"

She sighed deeply, knowing that there was no competing with Charles when he was so adamant about something. And so she smiled and kissed him tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now get some sleep."

She changed into her nightclothes, feeling a little silly to be wearing them with the sun shining so brightly but she relished the feeling of being pampered, if only for a few moments, while he tucked her into bed and kissed her.

Her dreams, when they came, were filled with shades of blue and the unmistakable feeling of love.


	7. Chapter 7

She awoke to the heavenly scent that wafted into the bedroom and she rose immediately, surprised to find that it was dark outside. "What in the world?"

"Charles? Laura?"

"In here, Caroline." Charles called back.

Quickly she got dressed, trying to rid herself of the guilt she felt. She shouldn't have slept so long. There were chores to be done, and dinner to be made. But when she padded into the kitchen she found the table all set, her girls and Charles smiling at her.

"What's all this?"

"We made dinner for you, Ma!" Laura exclaimed excitedly.

"And I'm going to wear that new shirt to church tomorrow." Pa said. "Here… I'll even try it on for you!"

"He looks really handsome!" Laura grinned.

Charles smiled and kissed Laura's head. "Thank you, Half Pint!"

"Charles, you don't have to do that." Caroline said.

"You're darn right, I do! You stayed up all night making this for me and it's the least I can do."

She sighed, filled with love for him once more. "Oh Charles…"

"I'll be right back."

When he was gone, Laura ushered Caroline to sit down and served her. "This looks wonderful."

"You better believe it's wonderful." Charles said. "Our daughter is a natural in the kitchen. She's going to make some man a fine wife someday."

"Pa!" Laura giggled.

Caroline put her napkin in her lap and picked up her fork. "Well, I should start eating this wonderful meal while it's still…" She gasped in surprise at the sight before her.

"Charles!"

He turned in a circle, his arms outstretched. "What do you think?"

She couldn't believe what she was seeing… for standing in front of her was her husband wearing the shirt that she'd worked on all night and had caused a brief rift in their marriage. He looked handsome for sure, but the color….

"Well, it's…"

"You look handsome, Pa!" Laura said, a little too enthusiastically.

"You already mentioned that, Half Pint!" Charles laughed. "But now I want to hear what your Ma thinks of it."

She looked him up and down, trying to find something about it that was appealing. But there was nothing. The color, although incredibly beautiful, was completely wrong for him. And there was no doubt in her mind that he'd be the laughing stock from Walnut Grove to Mankato and every town in-between. She wanted so much to tell him how handsome he looked in the shirt, but she couldn't lie to him. He was handsome; there were no doubting that, but….

"Something wrong, Caroline?"

"Oh Charles, it looks awful!" She cried, surprising both her husband and her daughter.

"Caroline what are you saying?"

"I should have never bought that material! You work so hard to provide for us and as soon as we have a little bit extra, I… well, I don't know what I was thinking! It was just… such a beautiful color and I-."

He laughed again and took her into his arms. "It is beautiful and I'm glad you realize that it doesn't suit me at all. So I have a better idea. I want you to wear this to church tomorrow."

This time it was Caroline who laughed out loud. "Charles Ingalls have you gone completely out of your mind? I can't possibly-."

"Of course you can! It will look perfect with your brown skirt."

"But-"

"No buts, remember? Now finish your dinner and then Laura and I will clean up the dishes. This is your day of rest."

As Caroline finished her meal, she realized that she couldn't possibly love her family more.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning….

"Charles, are you sure this is a good idea? I look ridiculous!" Caroline said, smoothing the front of her brown skirt. The light blue shirt hung on her awkwardly, and she'd spent several minutes tucking it in trying to get it to look just right. But the shirt hem was much too long. And so she decided to take a chance and leave it un-tucked. Perhaps no one would notice…

"You look beautiful. Like a summer's day." Charles said, kissing her cheek.

"Charles, people will think I've gone crazy! This is a man's shirt!"

"But it looks a hundred times better on you! Who cares what other people think, Caroline? They're the ones who are crazy if they can't see how beautiful you are."

She leaned to kiss him when she was caught off guard by the sound of her daughters entering the room. "Wow!" Laura exclaimed. "Look at you!"

"You really think I look all right?" Caroline asked.

"Well, now doesn't a man's opinion account for anything?" Charles said, pretending to be offended.

"But Charles you always say that I look beautiful, no matter what I wear. I wanted an honest opinion!" Caroline said.

"How's this for honesty?" Charles asked, pulling her close for a kiss that caused her cheeks to flush. "Charles… the girls…"

"Better get into the wagon or we'll be late for church! And Reverend Alden won't like that one bit!"

The girls squealed and ran out the door, their feet crunching on the gravel as they made their way to the wagon.

"Don't worry about a thing, Caroline." Charles said reassuringly. "You'll be the prettiest one in church."

"I don't know…" She said worriedly as he put his hand on her back to escort her out the door.

"Come on Pa, we'll be late!" Carrie called as they made their way to the wagon.

"Coming!" He called.

Although there were no townspeople anywhere near their home, Caroline had never felt more self-conscious. And the short ride to church seemed incredibly long. It was warm out, but she wished she'd worn a coat. At least then she wouldn't have to be seen wearing…

"Here we are, Caroline." Charles said. "Girls go on in and find us a good seat, okay?"

"Okay, Pa!" Laura called to him. She climbed out of the wagon, helping her sisters to the ground. And then they took off running, causing Caroline to smile.

Charles extended his hand and helped Caroline out of the wagon. "All right, let's see what kind of sermon Reverend Alden has for us today."

They walked hand in hand to the front of the church; nodding in greeting to people they knew. And the more people who greeted them, the more self-conscious Caroline became.

And, just as she feared, the Olson's arrived, stopping to say hello.

"Good morning all!" Nels said extending his hand to Charles.

"How the heck are you, Nels?" Charles asked as the men shook hands.

"Never better." Nels said. "Business is good and-."

"Oh, speak for yourself!" Harriet snapped. "Business is not good! I told you and told you that if you'd only listed to me and ordered the more expensive kind-."

"People would be buying their goods in Mankato and not here!" Nels said. "Now it's Sunday and I'm not going to have this discussion with you anymore, Harriet! I…"

"Oh my Heavens!" Harriet screeched.

"What's wrong now?" Nels asked, clearly annoyed by the way he had his hands on his hips.

Harriet walked over to Caroline and looked her up and down. "What are you wearing?"

"Harriet…" Nels warned.

"But Nels…look at her! I mean, really..."

"Come on Harriet!" Nels said, just as the church bell began to ring.

"Thanks, Nels." Charles called to his friend as Nels escorted Harriet, Nellie and Willie into the church.

The church bell continued to ring. "Well, the Lord's calling us so we'd best get inside."

But as Charles took her hand and they headed for the steps of the church, Caroline began to cry.

"Caroline, honey what's wrong?"

"I can't do this!" She cried.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do what? Go to church? Well, honey we do this every Sunday!"

"I look ridiculous, Charles! Everyone is staring at me!"

"Caroline no one is staring at you!"

"Did you see the look on Olson's face?"

"They look at everyone that way!" Charles said with a smirk. "Now just come on and everything will be fine!"

"No, I can't…" She said, knowing that she was being completely ridiculous. She'd never felt this self-conscious before. Charles was right, everything would be fine, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make herself believe it.

"Caroline…"

"Look, just…. Tell Reverend Alden that I wasn't feeling well and that I took the wagon back home, okay?"

Charles eyebrows rose. "You want me to lie to Revered Alden? Honey that's not like you at all! And besides, he'd see right through me! There's no telling what he'd do if he caught me lying to him!"

She sighed deeply. What had gotten into her? "You're right, Charles, but I don't know what to do, I…"

He smiled and put his hands on her shoulders, leaning to kiss her. "Look, just wait here and I'll be right back. I'll take care of everything."

And finally she smiled. "All right."

Eagerly, he disappeared into the church, leaving her alone with her thoughts. The shirt was rather long on her and she had to roll the sleeves up, but she was surprised at how comfortable it was. Certainly not something she'd wear every day and she hadn't planned on wearing it at all, but he insisted.

Finally after what seemed like hours (but was in fact only a few minutes), he emerged from the church. "Charles what took you so long? What were you doing in there all this time?"

He smiled and held out his hand. "Come on…"

Dutifully she took his hand and together they walked up the stairs to the church. And then the most amazing thing happened. The moment she stepped inside, she heard applause. But what were they clapping for?

She walked down the aisle, astonished to find that the applause was for her. Everywhere she looked she saw smiles and even a few tears. The entire town of Walnut

Grove was at church that day, applauding her for reasons she couldn't understand. Her children were there, and even Alice and Jonathan Garvey were sitting next to one another, looking more like a couple in love than a couple who were on the verge of a divorce.

Never before had she felt such love and when she sat down in the pew between her husband and her children, she felt God's presence like never before.

When church was over she and Charles walked hand in hand, greeting their friends and neighbors. Almost everyone hugged her, saying how beautiful she looked and what an inspiration she was. But it didn't make sense…

Alice and Jonathan Garvey approached them, surprisingly hand in hand, their son Andrew smiling proudly beside them.

"You know Charles, Alice and I have been talking and perhaps we've been going about this all wrong. Divorce isn't for us, but marriage is. We made a promise to each other and… well, we intend to keep it."

Overjoyed, Caroline and Charles hugged them both, along with Laura and the girls.

"We're so happy to hear that!" Caroline said.

"Well, we owe it all to you!" Jonathan replied.

Caroline was taken aback. "Me? But I didn't do any-."

"See you later, Charles." Jonathon said. He put his arm around his wife and together they headed for their wagon, leaving Caroline even more confused than ever before.


	10. Chapter 10

Wordlessly they rode home, not in anger, but because she was still letting what happened at church sink in. It was only when they arrived at their doorstep that Charles broke the silence.

"That was a heck of a sermon today, wasn't it? About loving people inside and out no matter how different they are."

"Yeah, I learned a lot!" Laura cried.

And finally Caroline could take no more. "Charles Ingalls what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! Making me stand out in front of the church while you went inside and then when I finally go in everyone started clapping!"

"Look, I'm sorry if I upset you, honey…"

"I'm not upset. Just… confused."

"Ah… Well I can understand that. I'd be confused too; especially if I were you, and I didn't know that while I was outside, my husband was inside the church, telling the people of Walnut Grove about how his wife loved him so much that she bought the most beautiful blue material he'd ever seen; material that matched her eyes perfectly. And instead of making herself a new dress, the way she should have, she used it to make me a shirt. Only, it's not the type of shirt that I prefer, although it is beautiful. And what better way to display that beautiful shirt than on the beautiful woman who made it?"

She almost melted at his words. "Oh Charles… I love you so much."

To her surprise, he picked her up and swung her around the way he used to when they were courting. "And I love you, Caroline Ingalls. Till death do us part!"

She laughed until he gently sat her down and then looked at him in all seriousness

"Charles, I'm sorry about the shirt. I should have asked you about the material before I bought it."

"Don't worry about it Caroline. I tell you what… Since you went to all that trouble to make this shirt for me, why don't you and I go to Olson's Mercantile tomorrow and pick out some more fabric; some for a new shirt for myself and some for some dresses for you. And while we're at it, some material for new dresses for the girls. What do you say?"

"Charles, we can't possibly afford…"

He silenced her with a kiss and she leaned into his embrace. "We'll find a way, even if it means taking on more work. You and the girls are worth it."

"I don't know how to thank you, Charles."'

He kissed her tenderly, a long, lingering kiss that sent shivers through her body. "Well, I can think of one way…"

"Charles…"

She blushed deeply and barely had a chance to answer him when he scooped her into his arms and carried her over the threshold once more.

"Girls, why don't you play outside for a while? Your mother and I have some things to discuss."

Laura grinned. "Okay, Pa. But what about lunch?"

"Well, I'll tell you what? As a special treat, why don't you go over to the Garvey's and see if you can have lunch with them? Your mother and I will be over later to pick you up. Now go on…"

The girls took off, making Charles and Caroline laugh. "Charles, what's the idea, telling Laura that we have things to discuss? What could we possibly-."

He wouldn't let her finish, choosing instead to kiss her again and again until she was giggling like a schoolgirl. "Oh… well, perhaps we should continue this conversation in our room?"

Charles smiled and quickly closed the front door, giving them complete privacy.

"Caroline Ingalls, that sounds like a fine idea."

THE END


End file.
